


Rough Day

by jeffreydeanwhoregan



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Cowboys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffreydeanwhoregan/pseuds/jeffreydeanwhoregan
Summary: just a little fluff of my two red dead OCs





	Rough Day

Shane was particularly anxious today, for absolutely no reason. It had been happening a lot more in the past week or so. He didn’t want to bother El, so he just went outside of camp a ways and sat by the river, trying to calm himself down.

He sat on the shore for a while, throwing rocks, drawing in the sand, but his thoughts just kept gaining on him. It wasn’t helping. He didn’t know what was wrong. It was always nothing or it was everything. But he didn’t know which one.

Back at camp, El noticed Shane had been gone a while but his horse was still hitched. 

“You seen Shane?” He asks Wayne, who was the closest to him at the moment.

“Yeah, I saw him head out of camp on foot a bit ago.”

“Thanks,” El says nodding to him.  
He starts to head off in the direction Wayne told him. He didn’t need to go far before he found Shane. He was sitting by the river, arms propped on his knees, head in his hands. He sees him in that position and hurries over to him. 

“Shane, what’s wrong? Are you okay? What happened?” Questions just start flowing out of his mouth before he even realizes he’s speaking. Shane looks up to him, he hadn’t heard El walk up.

El starts slowly walking towards him, crouching down next to him. He slowly puts a hand on Shane’s shoulder, making sure he is fine with it. 

“What are you doing out here all alone?” El asks in a calm voice, the voice he always uses when he talks to Shane when he’s like this.  
“I don’t know, I didn’t want to bother you,” Shane says, his voice shaky, El can tell he’s been crying, his deep brown eyes red around the edges.

El maneuvers himself around to face Shane, “You’ll be okay, I’m here now.”  
He leans forward on one knee, wrapping his arms tightly around Shane, pulling him towards his chest.

“Don’t ever hesitate to talk to me, I’m always here when you need me. I hate seeing you like this,” El says burying his head into Shane’s shoulder, making his best effort not to cry. He hates seeing his best friend like this.

“I’m sorry.”

El pulls away from Shane, looking him in the eye, “Don’t be sorry. I should be sorry, I wasn’t there to help.”

Shane doesn’t respond. He just stares for a moment. His eyes flick down to El’s lips, just briefly. Briefly enough that Shane thinks he doesn’t notice. 

El leans in. He feels El’s lips softly on his, not rough at all, very sweet. Very much like El.

After a moment, Shane kisses him back. His lips are so soft, he never wants to stop kissing them.

El finally pulls away and Shane’s lips follow his. He hadn’t realized, but at some point his hand had moved to El’s hip. He puts his right hand on Shane’s jaw, “You’ll be alright, cowboy.” 

After that, Shane had forgotten all about what was wrong.


End file.
